XO
by Mollyyywood
Summary: Miley and Lily's friendship hasn't been real for two years. While they try to mend it, Lily falls for someone that could get her in deep trouble. Can she save her friendship with Miley and have the relationship she wants? new name & fixed chapters.
1. Saturday

Hey! This is my first Hannah Montana fic, so go easy on me if it totally sucks. First off, I own nothing that has to do with Hannah Montana...except a DVD and CD. I also do not own Fall Out Boy or their song Saturday which is what the title is based off of. I also mention MTV, Laguna Beach, and The Hills, which I also do not own.

So this first chapter is in Lily and Miley's POV's, but the rest is in neither as well as the first paragraph.

* * *

Miley squealed as her ring finger touched the barrel of her curling iron. She quickly ran her finger under the cold water pouring from the faucet. She felt like she was in a foreign place. This wasn't her curling iron. This wasn't her water running out of the faucet she uses every morning to brush her teeth. This wasn't her bathroom and this wasn't her house.

Miley's POV

"Miley?" A familiar voice whispered through the crack between the door and its frame, "Are you almost done, my mom's gonna be up soon. You know what you have to do."

"I'll be out in a minute." I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt disgusting. I just spent the night at one of my oldest friend's house. I woke up naked next to him. I felt dirty. But when he got up, I felt kind of empty. I turned off the curling iron and removed any trace that I was in there. I walked out into the familiar hall and back to the familiar bedroom.

Oliver sat on the edge of his bed in just his boxers, his brown shaggy hair hanging over his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled. His smile was gorgeous. He patted the bed next to him, so I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. His lips tasted like mint and citrus.

"I should go," I mumbled between kisses, "before your mom-wakes up."

"I don't want-you to-go."

"I need to." I pulled away. "I told Lily I'd meet her before we went back to my house so my dad doesn't know I was here."

"You don't have to go." He gave me his pout face. "You could just stay here. I have a lock on my door. You have a phone. You can call your dad and Lily. I wanna be with you."

"I can't." I shrugged, got up and headed for the window. "I'll call you later."

I crawled out the window, safely landing on the ground. I turned and grabbed my stuff. He came over to the window and gave me a quick kiss before shutting his window. I quickly walked to my car that I had parked a block away.

We'd been doing this for over two years. We started about the end of sophomore year. No sex then, just sneaking over. Kissing. Fooling around a little. Then junior year came around and we became more. We fell in love. Now we're seniors, and we spend all of our time together, so I didn't really keep in touch with Lily much. We saw each other in class and every Saturday when we pretended I slept at her house on Fridays.

I drove a few miles to Lily's house and called her to let her know I was waiting for her.

"Hey, I'm here."

"I'll be right out." She said, sounding a little irritated.

A few minutes later, she jumped down her front steps and hopped into my jeep. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony tail that she had curled so it flowed down her back. We rode in silence. I could tell she was getting sick of lying to my dad and being forced to hang out with me every Saturday.

"Are you mad or something?" I questioned.

"No." She said simply.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I've been making you do this." I turned onto my street.

"It's okay." She sounded like she was lying. "I get it. Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?" I pulled into the driveway.

"Let's have a Lily and Miley weekend." She hopped out happily and I followed her into the house. She flipped on the lights. "You know, you actually sleeping over and us spending all weeke-"

I looked where she was staring, gasped and almost fell over. Jackson was naked on the couch, covered only by a blanket right above is...ugh, it was too much for me to think about.

"JACKSON!" I screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

He jumped, looked over at us and covered himself all the way.

"What are you doing?" He started yelling at us. "Go upstairs Miles. NOW!"

We ran up stairs, giggling all the way. What an idiot. Lily jumped onto my bed and smiled.

"You're brother is nuts." She finally spit out after our giggle fit. "And I'm not talking about that kind of nuts. What is he even doing home? He's supposed to be at school in New York isn't he?"

"I guess I forgot he was coming home this weekend for the summer." I said. "Sorry about that. I hope it didn't scar you for life.

"No worries." She shrugged. "I've seen my dad in a speedo once at the beach. So not a pretty sight."

"Gross!" I cringed, now picturing it in my mind. "So what should we do today?"

"I don't know." She looked thoughtfully. "Whatever we do, make sure it includes food. I'm starving."

"Great!" I jumped up and ran towards the door. "Let's go downstairs and eat!"

We walked downstairs to the kitchen with no Jackson in sight, thank god. I hate when he comes home from school. He must have gone to a party last night, gotten super drunk, and came home and fell asleep on the couch. I have no idea how he got naked, but somewhere in there he did.

"So where'd Jackson go?" Lily looked around.

"Who cares?" I opened the fridge and pulled out some food. "Grab what you want. I'm gonna go out to the porch."

Lily's POV

"Sure," I said as she turned her back to go outside. "I'll be right out."

I grabbed some bread, ham and mustard out of the fridge to make myself a sandwich. I was just about to grab some chips and head outside when Jackson came down the stairs.

"Hey Lil." He ruffled my hair like I was a little girl. "Where's Miley?"

"Outside." I set down my plate and chips. "So what was that all about earlier?"

"Oh." His smile faded and he said, "I guess I passed out on the couch, I don't really remember. Sorry by the way. Didn't mean to scare you two like that."

"No big deal," I said. "I've seen worse sights. So how long are you staying here?"

"I'm here until I start school again in September." He smiled at me. He was wearing some pajama pants and his hair was disheveled. "Are you gonna go out and sit with Miley?"

"Oh, yeah I was," I remembered that she was along outside. "Am, I am going out. You wanna join us?"

The words fell out of my mouth before I could think about it. He simply smiled and said, "No thanks, I'm going back to bed. See ya," and he walked away. I sighed and walked outside to find that Miley had already finished her food.

"What took you so long?" She said, "I've already finished and gotten hungry again."

"Nothing, I just couldn't find what I needed."

I ate in silence. Miley got up after a few minutes and brought her garbage inside and when she got back I was finished, so we both went inside and turned on the TV. Hannah's face popped onto the screen but Miley immediately turned it off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She surfed the channels and finally settled on MTV. "I'm just so sick of seeing my face everywhere I go. I've grown up, but my dad won't let Hannah grow up. I look like such a baby."

"Oh." I really had no idea what to say, so I said this, "I have to pee."

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and nearly fell back down them after colliding with Jackson, still only in pants with is hair even more messy than before...if that was possible.

"Whoops!" He put his arms around me to keep me steady. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Me too." Jackson said as he turned red after realizing he still had his arm around my waist. He quickly let go of his grip and stepped out of the way. "You go ahead first."

"Oh, it's okay." I stood my ground. "You can go ahead. It's your house."

"You're the guest," He pushed me on my way a little. "So you go ahead."

"Okay. Thanks." I went into the bathroom and noticed I had been blushing. I was bright red. He probably thought I was a huge loser.

When I got out of the bathroom, Jackson was still standing there, waiting for me to get out. He smiled at me and said, "Miley's been calling for you," and shut the door behind him in the bathroom.

I got downstairs to Miley on the couch with her face in horror. She wasn't crying, but she looked like she was going to.

"Miley?" I ran over to her and put my arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I cannot believe that jerk." She just stared straight ahead at the TV. "I just saw an interview with Jake Ryan. He said that not only was he dating Hannah Montana, but apparently we're already planning our wedding! When they asked about my boyfriend, since everyone knows I have a boyfriend but they don't know who, he said that I had left my old boyfriend for him months ago!"

"I'll kill him for you." I stood up enraged.

"I need to call Oliver." She frantically stood up to look for her phone. "I have to go over there and let him know it's a lie."

"He probably doesn't even know yet Miley." I tried to stop her from leaving. "Come on. If he finds out, you're probably the first person he'll go to. Miley! Saturday's are our days. You cannot just lea-"

But she was already gone. She always did this. Anytime we where having fun and being best friends again, something happened and she ran out the door for Oliver. So now I'm stuck here with no way of going home.

"Miles!" I heard Jackson yell from the bathroom. "Miley! Can you bring me a towel?"

"Miley had to leave." I replied as I ran up the stairs. I grabbed him a towel, knocked on the door and shielded my eyes, just in case. "Here."

"Thanks Lil." He grabbed it and shut the door once my hand was safely out of the way. "So where did she go?"

"Where do you think?" I knew I was sounding like a huge brat, but I had a good reason. My best friend just ditched me for her boyfriend for the gazillionth time. We always made a promise when we started dating someone new that we would never ignore eachother. Like that ever worked.

"Oliver's again?" He asked and I mumbled a 'yes'. I was leaning against the door and it swung open, scarring me half to death. Jackson caught me before I could smack my head on the floor. "Sorry."

"It's my fault. But anyway, yeah. She's at Oliver's." I stood up and faced him. "Something about Jake Ryan dating Hannah supposedly and she freaked and left, leaving me here with no ride home."

"I could drive you." He said. "I have my car here. Just let me get dressed and I'll be right down."

"Thanks Jackson." We smiled at each other. He smiled the same smile he did when we had a little fling, I guess you would call it, two years ago, my sophomore and his senior year. My heart melted, but I didn't show it. I walked down the stairs slowly, and plopped down on the couch to wait for him. The TV was still on and some The Hills or Laguna Beach re-run was showing some bitchy, slutty girl being yelled at by a semi-hot about doing something on a pole or at a bar or some nonsense. I flipped it off just before I heard Jackson coming down the stairs. His hair was still wet but at least he was wearing clothes.

"You ready?" He grabbed his keys and walked over and opened the door.

"Yeah." I grabbed my bag and my phone and walked out the door in before him towards his car. It was filthy, like had been to a party and they trashed it as a prank or something.

"Maybe I should run it through the car wash..." He got in after I had and laughed a little.

"I don't mind." Any more time I could spend with Jackson, I'd take.

"Cool." He turned on the radio and other than it, we drove in silence. We pulled up the the first gas station with car wash we could find and went straight to the automatic wash. He punched in whatever he had to on the machine and we lurched forward.

"So how's school?" I asked to kill the quiet.

"Well," He hesitated, "I wanna drop out. It's just not my thing. I haven't told Miley or my dad yet, so don't say anything."

"I won't." I smiled reassuringly at him. "So...Are you dating anyone?"

"Not really." He didn't look at me. "There was this one girl, but she was cheating on me...with another girl."

"Oh." I tried not to laugh and it came out as a sort of snort-like-a-pig thing. He started laugh too, so I let it out. "I'm sorry. It's just funny."

"No. No, it is kinda funny." We both stopped laughing before the rinse cycle. "Are you? Seeing anyone I mean. Not cheating on someone with another girl."

"No. To both." I looked at him and he looked at me. I truly missed him. The rinsing began. We where still looking at each other. I leaned in. He leaned in. Our lips touched just a little, just enough to feel his breath, and to feel that tingle you get when you kiss someone you really like. Then, without thought, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He ran his hands in my hair. The car lurched forward, we jumped apart and realized that the wash was over and we where placed into the hot sun once more. I looked straight ahead, but I could tell he was looking at me. After a few minutes, he turned his head and started driving me home.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Don't be." We pulled into my driveway and he turned to face me. "I liked it."

"I should go." I got out of the car and heard his voice as I walked up to my door.

"Lily? You wanna go out tonight?" He was hanging out of his window and smiling at me.

"I shouldn't." I walked back over to him.

"Okay." He leaned back into his car. "So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"That'd be great." I smiled and went inside.

* * *

Fixed a bunch of mistakes. I'm updating all the chapters for now and working on a new chapter. Let me know if you find any mistakes I missed.


	2. Dance, Dance

"Jackson!" Miley yelled up the stairs. She had just gotten home from Oliver's, who had gone back to sleep after she had left that morning. Thankfully she could tell him the truth before he had to hear the rumor himself. "Lily?"

Miley went to the window and saw that Jackson's car was gone. She dialed Lily's cell. No answer. Jackson's cell. No answer. She heard the back door open and turned to see her father with his floppy hair was matted to his forehead. He had just come back from a run and was completely out of breath.

"Miles." He spat out. "Where's-Lily?"

"I have no idea. Jackson's gone too." She walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug. She didn't care that he was sweaty, she just cared that she had her father who still loved her. "Jake Ryan sucks daddy."

"What happened, darlin'?" He hugged her back, then grabbed a water bottle and sat down to catch his breath.

"He told everyone he and Hannah are dating. And he even said that we were planning our wedding!" She sat down next to him and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She whipped it out, hoping it was Oliver, but it was Jackson. "Hold on Daddy. What do you want Jackson?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I took Lily home after you ditched her." He said.

"I did not!" I stood up and walked on the porch so I could yell at him. "I'm having a hard time and you don't have to be an ass."

"You didn't have to be a bitch to Lily." He said accusingly. "She was really upset Miles. You always leave her in the dust for Oliver. You need to forget about him, for once, and think about being a better friend."

"Jackson that's not fai-" She started, but he had already hung up. So what if he cared about how she treated people. Miley was not going to let another thing get on her mind

when she had Hannah's rep to fix. She walked back into the house, mumbled that she was going out to her dad, grabbed her keys and sped off to Oliver's.

Miley hopped out of her jeep and knocked on the Oken's front door. His mother answered it. She was in her uniform and looked like she was on her way out to work, thankfully.

"Hi Mrs. Oken." Miley smiled. She always liked Miley better than any of Olivers other friends. Well, she like Lily the same, but Miley was always polite and tried her hardest to get on Mrs. Oken's good side. If she ever found out Miley had her Friday's with Oliver, she'd be banned from the house...or maybe arrested. "Is Oliver home?"

"Of course." She smiled and grabbed her keys. "I'm just on my way to work, but he's in his room. Be sure and knock. I never know what that boy's doing in there."

"Thanks." Miley said as she slipped past her, dropping her bag and slipping off her sandals. She knocked on Oliver's door, entering without waiting for an answer.

"Mom! I'm busy!" Oliver was still in his bed with the covers pulled up to his shoulders. His floppy hair fell over his eyes as he flipped over to yell again. "Oh. Sorry Miley. You don't look like my mom or anything. I just thought-"

"No worries." She shut and locked the door and slowly walked over to his bed, crawling in next to him under the covers. "I miss you."

"You only left an hour ago." He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. "Where's Lily?"

"I guess Jackson took her home. He said I was being a bitch because I was hanging out with you. I don't understand some of the shit he says." She started unbuttoning her jeans and slipped off her shirt and his boxers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

(Lily's House)

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was straight and her lips were 'Perfect Pink Pucker', her new favorite lip gloss. She was wearing her black sweater dress with purple tights. Hopefully Jackson wasn't taking her anywhere nice. She put on another coat of lip gloss and heard the doorbell ring. He father opened it and she rushed to get him away. He knew Jackson was in college and that he is Miley's brother, so she hoped he didn't say anything stupid.

"Thanks dad." She smiled and pushed him aside, but he stood his ground. "We're gonna go now. I'll be back before curfew."

"Midnight." Her dad said as he closed the door behind them. "Don't forget. Be safe."

She sighed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, all dads do that." Jackson smiled and opened the door for her. He shut it and walked to his side, got in and started the car. Katy Perry's Hot N' Cold was playing. He changed it and started to drive away from her house. "I bet you're wondering where we are going."

"Yeah, kinda." She smiled and tapped her foot along with the song on the radio. Something about some dangerous, bad girl or something.

"Well I'm not telling you." He looked at her and smiled. "But I hope you'll like it."

"I probably won't." She joked and thankfully he laughed. They listened to music and talked about how weird her dad is, until they pulled up to Lily's favorite restaurant. Jem's. It was super expensive and she had been there only once. Hannah and Lola were celebrating her album going platinum. She had had the best dessert ever.

"Jackson." She smiled and looked over at him. He was already out of the car and coming around to her door. He opened it and she stepped out. "Thank you, but this is so expensive. Are you sure you don't wanna go to McDonald's or something?"

"No. You know who my sister is. I can afford this just fine, don't worry." He walked her to the door and opened it, grabbing her hand and walking up to the hostess. "Reservation is under Montana. For two."

"Is Miss Montana going to join you at any time tonight?" She asked grabbing two menus.

"No, something came up and she told us to go ahead without her." He followed her, smiling at Lily. Using Hannah's name was the perfect way to get a seat on a fully booked night. "Works every time."

"Thank you." Lily said as they sat down across from each other. "What are you getting?"

"I ordered your favorite ahead of time." He smiled and moved his foot. He kicked Lily in the shin and she cringed and leaned down to rub it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Don't worry." A plate covered in chocolate was placed in front of her. And another with some kind of cake, and another with some kind of cheesecake.

"Thank you for dining with us, Can I get you a drink?" The waiter asked politely.

"I'll have a Sam Adams." Jackson said.

"Just a water for me. Thank you." Lily said leaning towards Jackson after the waiter turned away. "You're only 19."

"No worries." He grabbed a fork and started digging into the cheesecake. "They don't even card here. This is great. Here, try some."

He lifted the fork up to her mouth and she took a bite. It was great, some sort of chocolate was drizzled atop the dessert.

"Mmm." She swallowed. "Thank you. How did you remember that I liked this place?"

"I read your diary." He said with a straight face. She jumped a little. "I'm kidding. I was there that night you came here for Hannah. You said you loved the dessert tray and you got these three desserts."

"How do you remember that kind of stuff?" She took a bite off the chocolate covered plate. It was AMAZING. "I can't even remember what I had for lunch yesterday."

"Do you remember that night?" He blushed and the waiter brought them the drinks. He took a long sip.

"Yeah." She swallowed. That was the night it happened.

*Flashback*

"Jackson!" Lily yelled as he walked to his car from the restaurant. "Wait up!"

"Where's Hannah?" He asked, opening his car door. He started it and rolled down his window.

"She left with you know who." She sighed. She looked so sad, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sad. "Can I get a ride?"

"Sure. Get in." He let her hop in, buckle up, and he sped off towards her house.

"I was supposed to stay with Miley tonight and my dad thinks I'm there, so do you mind taking me there?" She hiccuped. She had been drinking a little. He saw her doing it. She smiled more when she drank. It was nice.

"Yeah." He turned the car around and headed to his own home. "She probably won't be back tonight, I hope you know." 

"I know." She sighed and stared at me. "That's fine. I'll sleep in her room and that should be okay since she won't come home and no one else would be in her bed I hope since you have your own and your dad-"

"Lily." He stopped her. "I got it. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not too much." She slurred as he pulled into the driveway. They got out and he unlocked the front door. "Thank you Jackson. Do you want gas money or something?"

"No it's okay." He walked her upstairs and into Miley room. "Do you have pajama's?" 

"No." She sighed and plopped onto the bed. "I don't know why she always leaves me alone places. I feel bad always asking you to take me places and do stuff for me."

"Don't." He said, grabbing some clothes from Miley's closet, assuming they fit Lily. "I guess you can have these. Just try to be quiet when you get up. I like to sleep. Good night."

"Jackson?" She stopped him. He turned around and looked at her. She looked sad again. Lonely. "Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"Sure. You change. I'll go brush my teeth." He left and she quickly changed, stumbling as she tried to pull the shorts and tank top on.

When he returned, she was sprawled out on the bed. He thought she was asleep, but she sat up and smiled at him.

"I've always kinda liked you." She spat out, standing up and walking towards him. She put her hand on his chest and ran them slowly up around his neck.

"Well..." He put his hands around her waist, not thinking. "I like you too."

"Really?" She looked up at him with big eyes. He nodded. Lily leaned in and Jackson leaned in and their lips met. He didn't want to break away, but she was drunk and he felt like he was taking advantage of her.

"Are you sure?" He paused, taking a deep breath.

Her answer came physically instead of verbally. She kissed him hard and pushed him out of Miley's room and into his own. He laid her in his bed and pushed her hair behind her ears. Her lips were soft and her skin was smooth. The small voice telling him not to do this slowly faded until it was nothing but a buzz. She was a sophomore and his little sisters best friend, but it just felt so right to him.

They kissed for a while before she got the nerve to remove the clothes he picked out for her. He followed her moves and removed his own clothes. They were only left in their underwear. His skin was warm against Lily's breasts. Her fingers roamed his back and she made her way down to his waistband. He pulled his lips away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're sure?" His eyes were big and innocent.

"Definitely." She pulled his boxers down and he quickly put on a condom while she removed her own underwear. Her face went from shock to pain to pleasure all within three seconds. Jackson started his pace off slow but quickly sped up. Their faces blended together in their kiss as they finished together.

When they both came down from their high, they drifted off to sleep in his bed. The next morning, Miley got home around 4 and went to make sure Jackson had brought Lily home safe, but was surprised by the sight of them in bed. Lily woke slightly as she opened the door, but Miley shut it quickly, hoping she didn't see her. But the truth was, she did. She saw the look she had and knew from then on, their friendship would never be the same.

*End Flashback*

"Let's not talk about right now." Lily finished her dessert and her wine. "What now?"

"Well." He paid the check and looked at Lily. "You have two choices. Movies, or my house."


	3. Thriller

_"What now?"_

_"Well." He paid the check and looked at Lily. "You have two choices. Movies, or my house."_

"Why can't we do both?" Lily smiled and grabbed his hand while they walked to his car. He opened the door but she didn't get in.

"Did you forget something?" Jackson started to turn back to the restaurant, but she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He fell into it and put his hands up to her face.

"Let's skip the movie." Lily said after she pulled away and slipped into the car. He got in his side and quickly made his way to his house. "Miley's not home is she?"

"I have no idea. She didn't come home after I dropped you off." He pulled into the drive way, but neither of them got out. "Are you sure you want to come in?"

"Do you not want me to?" Her face sunk.

"Of course I want you to..." He got out and opened her door. "I just...I have no idea how this night is gonna finish. I just wanted to make sure you're ready."

"I'm ready." She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her quietly into the house. It was only 9, but his dad liked to go to bed early and he didn't want Miley hearing them if she was even home. The kitchen light was on and he saw her sitting at the table. Her brown hair was frizzy and she was in her pajamas with Oliver's large hoodie draped over her shoulders.

"Hi Miley." Jackson walked over to her slowly. She knew where they had been. She knew what happened the night she left Lily at the restaurant. It was her fault Lily was about to hook up with Jackson. She felt bad, but she also felt betrayed. "What are you doing down here alone?"

"Oliver's coming over." She didn't look at either of them. She fiddled with the zipper on the jacket. "So what did you guys do?"

"We went to Jem's." Lily sat down next to her, grabbing some grapes from the plater in the middle of the table. She popped three into her mouth before looking at Miley. "Remember when we went there? Well, Hannah and Lola went."

"Yeah." Miley had tried to block the memory of Lily and Jackson asleep in bed together that night, but she never could. It would always be in the back of her mind that it was her fault they weren't best friends anymore. "If you guys wanna go upstairs you can. Oliver should be here any minute."

"Oh, sure." Jackson put his hand on Lily's and pulled her up to his room. Miley sat moved over to the couch. Oliver wasn't coming over. She wanted to be alone and she knew they wanted to be together. Her dad had told her that they were going out. She didn't believe him at first, so she just started laughing. She couldn't believe her best friend would want to go out with her brother. Then she remembered the night it happened.

*Flashback*

"To Hannah!" Miley yelled. Her album at gone platinum and she, Lily, Jackson, Oliver, and a handful of Hannah's friends were celebrating at Jem's, her favorite spot for a party. Luckily, everyone got drinks on the house even though many of them were underage. By the end of the night, she and Oliver were pretty drunk. She wasn't planning on having sex with him that night, but their relationship was heating up, and with drinks and pressure and not thinking, they ended up in his bed at one in the morning.

True, it was the best night of her life, but when she went home, she found Jackson and Lily in bed together. She knew it was her fault because she was left with Oliver and made Lily drive home with Jackson. She didn't know if Lily remembered seeing her or not, but even if she had, Miley would never have the guts to talk to her about it.

*End*

Miley needed to get out of the house. She grabbed her keys and just drove. Somehow she ended up at the beach by Rico's. Rico popped up from behind the stand and scared Miley, making her jump back a foot.

"Heya toots." Rico nodded at her. "What can Rrrrico get you?"

"Are you serving any happiness?" She sat on the stool and set her chin in her hand.

"What the matter, sweet cheeks?" He stood on a stool to be at the same height as her. He puckered his lips. "Would a kiss make it better?

"Not from you." She said, pushing his face away from hers. "Lily and Jackson went out tonight."

"So?" Rico got her a water and some nachos.

"So?" She replied. "So my best friend is with my stupid brother. I can't believe they'd betray me like that."

"He's like her for a while. He talked about her all the time before he went off to school." he said. "He was gonna tell her before he left, but he knew you'd get mad, so he held off until he was sure that you could handle it."

"How come he is okay with talking to you about this, but he won't say anything to me?" She sighed and started walking towards the steps that let to the actual beach. Rico jumped out from behind the counter and followed her like a puppy dog.

"You do know it's your fault right?" Rico blurted out.

"What?" Miley almost pushed him down the stairs.

"You ditched Lily every Friday." Rico stated, jumping off the bottom step. "You chose Oliver over your best friend. She was just feeling lonely so she found someone who wouldn't leave her in the dust. Look, you're not a bad person, you just don't see what's right in front of you."

Miley thought about that for a while. She mumbled that she had to leave and left Rico by the water. He was right. She was losing Lily as a best friend, and Jackson was the closest thing to a best friend for Lily. She dialed Oliver when she got in her car. No answer. She drove to his house and his bedroom lights were on. She knocked on his window and he turned around from his desk.

"Miley?" He said as he opened the window for her to come in. "What are you doing here? It's Saturday, and past 10."

"I just need someone to talk to." She hugged him and sat down on his bed. "Lily went on a date with Jackson tonight."

"Really?" His nose scrunched like he was thinking really hard. "Yeah, I get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand that." He turned off his computer and sat down next to her. "They've always had that kind of relationship where they were friends, but everyone else could see more. Didn't you?"

"No." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just don't get it. My brother and my best friend?"

"She's not really your best friend anymore Miles." He said and she lifted her head to stare at him. "You've been ditching her for two years now. Are you really that caught up to now realize what's happening to your 'best friend'?"

He stood up and walked over towards the window. "Maybe you should go. You should talk to her. This isn't right."

"Whatever." She crawled out the window and went to give him a kiss, but he turned his head away. "Well...I guess I'll go."

"Yeah. See ya." He shut the window and left his room. How could he take sides with someone other than her? She was either losing everyone around her, or losing her mind.

She didn't have anywhere to go, so she went home. She slowly climbed the stairs, got into her bed without changing, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Lily and Jackson)

Jackson was only in boxers and Lily only had her panties and a bra on. _This is really happening again_, she thought to herself. She thought about their first time together and became even more turned on about what was happening right now. Jackson pulled away from the kiss and dug around in drawer next to his bed.

"Hold on." He kept digging around. "I can't find one."

"What?" She was already breathing heavy. "Does your dad have any?"

"Eww." He cringed. "Besides, I'm not asking him for-"

"What?" Lily looked at him. He stopped where he was, turned towards the door and left the room. He knew Miley had some. He saw her door was closed and he quietly walked downstairs to find her purse. It was right there on the couch so he rifled through it and found three unopened condoms. He ripped one off and ran back upstairs.

"Found one." He waved it at Lily and started kissing her again. Nothing was going to ruin this night for him. He got up, locked his door and started taking his boxers off. He leaned over Lily, kissing her skin as he took off her bra and underwear. Her skin was soft and tan from spending so much time in the sun.

He slipped the condom on smoothly and laid on top of Lily. She inhaled sharply as he entered and had a quick look of pain that faded fast. She smiled and started to moan. He quickly put his lips to her to muffle the sound. He needed to make sure no one heard them. If Miley or his dad found out about this, they'd punish him for the rest of his life. He never thought something that felt so good could be risking so much.

Lily came first. She tried to be quiet, but she wasn't sure how well that went. Jackson finished after her, and then got up to throw the condom away. When he came back to the bed, she was already fast asleep. She looked beautiful. Her tan skin, rosy cheeks, and sun bleached hair was perfect. He curled up with her. It was only 11:30, but he knew he needed to have her home on time.

"Lily?" Jackson said, gently shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something and turned towards him. "I should take you home. It's half past 11."

"Or," She smiled. "I could call my dad and ask if I could sleep over with Miley."

"As much as I would love that, you really should go home. I have to get up early tomorrow." He sighed and looked away from her. He wanted to stay just like this forever. "Dad's making me work for Rico this summer."

"Oh." She got up and started getting dressed. "That's fine. You don't mind driving me home?"

"It's no problem." He also started re-dressing. "I want you to stay. I really do."

"It's fine." She walked over and gave him a quick kiss. "When do you have to work tomorrow?" 

"Eight to Four." He sighed and walked her down stairs and out to his car. They drove off towards Lily's house, not really saying much. She was tired and really didn't want to go home after a night like that, but he had to work, so she said she was fine with it. When they pulled up to her house, she didn't get out right away.

"Thank you." She smiled and held his hand. "For dinner and for after dinner. It's nice to know that someone wants to hang out with me."

"Good night." He leaned over and kissed her. "Come to Shack tomorrow. I'll buy you lunch on my break."

"Call me when you get home." She said as she got out. "I wanna make sure you made it okay."

"I will." They kissed goodbye again. She stood at the front door watching him back out of the driveway. He paused after shifting into drive and looked at Lily. Her hair was messy and her dress was twisted at the bottom. She never looked more perfect in Jackson's eyes as she did at that very moment.


	4. 27

"Good morning, Jackson!" Miley barged into Jackson room and drew the curtains. The room was suddenly flooded with sunlight, making him pull the covers over his eyes. Why was Miley waking him up?

"What do you want Miley?" Jackson said as he checked to make sure he was completely covered since he slept only in his boxers. He glanced at the clock. "I don't have to be up for another hour."

"I heard you leaving last night." She sat down at the end of his bed. She was still in her pajamas. Her hair was frizzy and sticking out in random places. She looked like she hadn't slept much. "Why did Lily stay so late?"

"It's really none of your business." He sat up and leaned against the wall. "And even if it was, I still wouldn't tell you what we did or didn't do last night. Maybe you should talk to your 'best friend' about it."

"What do you mean 'best friend'? She's always been my best friend." Miley suddenly got defensive and stood up.

"Well maybe if you would act like it, you'd be talking to her right now instead of me." He got up and slipped a pair of shorts and a Rico's shirt on. "I'm not gonna have this conversation with you. Go talk to her."

"Whatever." Miley stormed out and ran to her room.

(Rico's)

"Hey Jackson." Lily waved as she made her way to the shack. The way the sun hit her hair made Jackson want to jump her right there and then. She looked so beautiful with little make-up and naturally straight hair. "Can I get a water and a hot dog?"

"Of course." He put down the cup he was holding, leaned over the counter and kissed Lily on the cheek. They both blushed and he turned away to get her a water. "Here. You're hot dog is gonna be a few minutes."

"That's fine." Lily took a sip of her water. "Miley called me earlier. She's gonna meet me here soon."

"Oh." He said as he put everything on the hot dog, just like she liked it. He turned to Rico. "I'm taking a break."

"Ten minutes and I'm timing you." Rico said.

"Whatever." Jackson grabbed himself a hot dog and handed Lily hers. He threw some money on the counter. They both started walking towards the beach. "When is Miley supposed to meet you?"

"I don't know. She'll probably text me when she gets here." Lily took a huge bite and got mustard all over her face. Jackson laughed and handed her a napkin. "Thanks. We can take a walk until she gets here."

"Sound good." Jackson said. "So...how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine. Thanks." She smiled at him. They walked and ate for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Jackson asked.

"Miley. About last night?" Lily said as she blushed. "Maybe we should start heading back."

"Oh yeah." They turned and kept walking. "And no. I didn't tell her."

"Oh. Good." Lily said. She started walking closer to Jackson and casually grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

_What a perfect day,_ Jackson thought.

"Lily!" A girly voice yelled from Rico's. The brunette was waving her hands and started running towards them. Jackson whipped his hand away from Lily when he realized who it was. Miley.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Miley said out of breath. "I thought we were gonna meet at Rico's?"

"Yeah." Lily shrugged. "I got here when Jackson started his break so we just went for a walk."

"Okay. Whatever." Miley grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's just go somewhere else."

"I'll call you." Lily mouthed to Jackson as Miley pulled her away.

"So..." Lily popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. They had just watched 27 Dresses in complete awkward silence. "I should probably get home. It's cleaning day so my parents want me to do something."

"Did you sleep with Jackson?" Miley squeaked out.

"Uh." Lily paused. She grabbed her purse and thought about bolting out the door.

"Just tell me the truth." Miley stood up next to her. "I need to know."

"Do you sleep with Oliver?" Tears started to form in Lily's eyes. "Do you ditch me every Saturday just so you can be with him? What happened to us being best friends? The only reason I turned to Jackson was because you were too busy with Oliver."

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out. Tears were rolling down her face. Lily couldn't look at her anymore so she ran out of the room and ran all the way to Rico's. It was almost four so she hoped Jackson would be off.

"Lily?" Jackson saw her running towards him. Her face was covered in tears. "Rico, I have to go. I'll make it up tomorrow."

"You better." Rico snarled. Jackson ran to meet Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?"

"Miley. She asked me. So I yelled. And she cried. And I ran." Lily sobbed.

"Shh." Jackson leaned her head on his chest. "It's okay. I'll take you home and I'll got talk to Miley."

"I don't wanna go home." Lily looked up at him. "I wanna be with you."

"I know." Jackson said. "I wanna be with you to, but I really think you should go home and calm down a little bit."

"Fine." Lily stiffened and pulled away. She stood up and they both walked to his car. They got in and drove to her house in silence. When Jackson pulled in the driveway she reached for the handle without a word but he grabbed her arm before she could escape.

"Don't be mad at me." He turned her head so she would look at him and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I just thought that maybe it would help if I talked to her first. I'm her brother so she can't just walk away me."

"Okay." She smiled. "I"m sorry."

"It's fine." He smiled back and kissed her. "I'll call you when I've talked to her."

"I love you." She let slip. Lily turned her head away and blushed.

"Oh." Jackson let go of her. "Um...I...Uh..."

"Sorry. I...I'm gonna go now." Lily jumped out of his car and ran into the house. Jackson sat there, just staring at her door. A light in the window next to it flicked on. He saw the shadow of Lily jumping up and down and flailing around. She didn't look like she made a big mistake. She looked like she was in love and for the first time, Jackson felt the same way. His stomach dropped and his heart felt warm.

He smiled and turned on the radio as he pulled away from Lily's house. Katy Perry's Hot N Cold. The first song that played on their way to Jem's. Jackson was looking forward to going home so he could sleep and see Lily tomorrow. He was ready to say he loved her and with her, he actually felt it. He smiled the whole way home, until he saw Miley on the roof next to her room. She was crying. _Shit_, he thought, _this is gonna suck._


	5. America's Suitehearts

"Miles?" Jackson slowly made his way out Miley's window. She had her knees tucked under her chin and tear stains down her cheeks. She was wrapped in her favorite blanket, the one Lily made her in 8th grade. It was poorly made and starting to fringe around the edges. "Can we talk?"

"Are you gonna yell at me too?" She didn't look at him. Her eyes stayed glued to the blanket.

"She wasn't trying to hurt you Miles." Jackson sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "She just doesn't know where you guys stand anymore. Do you really want to know what's happened between us?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "I don't tell you everything I do."

"Well that has to change." Jackson smiled and she smiled back. Her tears were gone and she wiped her cheeks. "How 'bout I tell you everything and then you can fill me in with the important and G rated details."

"Deal." They shook hands and Miley stood up. "Let's do it inside, though, I'm freezing."

"I'm really sorry about everything." Jackson said as they both sat down on Miley's bed. "We didn't do this just to hurt you. It just sort of happened."

"I know." She wrapped herself back up in Lily's blanket. "And I didn't mean to push Lily away. Oliver...He drifted away from her, and I guess I just followed."

"This wasn't the first time we were together." Jackson blurted out.

"I know." Miley said in a whisper. "When I came home from Oliver's, that night after Jem's, I wanted to make sure you got Lily home okay. I felt bad for ditching her, so I went upstairs and I opened your door and...I...I saw you. And her. In bed."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Miley said. "You wanna know something?"

"I can't really be surprised by much anymore." Jackson laughed. "What?"

"That night at Jem's?" She said as Jackson nodded. "Lily told me she liked you and I was a little tipsy, so I told her to go for it. I knew if she went for it, I'd be able to go to Oliver's so we could-"

"I don't wanna know." Jackson smiled and put his arm around Miley's shoulders. "You know, telling Lily to go for it was the best thing you've ever done. Thanks little sister."

"Okay," Miley pushed his arm off of her and got up. "Enough brotherly stuff. Now it's my turn."

"Keep it safe for brotherly ears." Jackson joked.

"That night at Jem's," Miley stood up and started pacing back and forth. "I left with Oliver, and we were sort of together for like a year. I wasn't planning on anything, we usually just sneak into his room and-"

"Don't tell me!" Jackson covered his ears.

"Shut up." She smacked him over the head. "We didn't plan on it, but we...went all the way. Earlier that night, I promised Lily I wouldn't. She was worried that I would forget about her and that everything that did happen would happen."

"It's not your fault." Jackson said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of a hypocrite." 

"What?" Miley plopped down in her butterfly chair across from Jackson.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything, but you told Lily to? And then you got mad at her for listening to your advice, when you yourself didn't?" Jackson said.

"Well I didn't think she would go for _that_." Miley stood up again. "I just figured she'd tell you she liked you and you'd say something and you'd talk and I'd get a chance to be with Oliver."

"Okay." Jackson stood up and started to leave until Miley grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snapped.

"To my room to call Lily."

"No you are not." She pushed him into her chair and she sat on her bed facing him. "You have not told me about what's happened. You promised."

"Fine." Jackson sighed. "That night after Jem's, everything you think happened, probably happened. And that day I took Lily home after you left, we went through the car wash and we kissed. Then last night, after our date, we came back here and we-"

"You don't have to say it." She cringed a little. "I know you took a condom out of my purse."

"I'll pay you back if you want." Jackson stood up again. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Miley stood up too. She walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for talking to me. I love you."

"Love you too, Miles." He hugged her back and kissed her head. "Let's not tell dad we get along okay?"

"Got it." Miley backed away from him and grabbed her cell phone. "I need to call Oliver. And Lily. I owe her an apology."

"Then I'll be going." Jackson said as he left the room.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said. "We need to talk."

"Oh." He sighed. "Whatever you heard is not the truth. I can explain."

"Explain what?"

"Um." Oliver stuttered and she could hear him stumble over something. "Oh, nothing, I was just talking to my mom.

"Whatever. I think maybe we should slow it down a little." Miley sat down. "I feel really bad about ditching Lily and the stuff about my brother, and I just don't know if us being a couple is such a great idea right now."

"Sure." He said. "I guess I get it. No I don't."

"I'm sorry. We just need a break. I have to go." Miley hung up without saying good bye. She dialed Lily's number next.

"Hey Lily, it's Miley." She said into the phone. It had gone to voice mail. "I just talked to Jackson about everything and I owe you an apology, but I just really want to talk to you in person. So just, like, call me back if you want. Or I'll keep trying to call you. Either is fine."

Lily sighed as she pressed ignore on Miley's call. _If she leaves a message, I'll call her back,_ she thought. Her mother was driving them to the grocery store to pick up stuff for dinner.

"Here's the list." Her mom said as she handed Lily a pad of paper. "Go in and get a cart and start shopping. I have to run to the bank, and then the post office and I'll come back and meet you here."

"Got it." Lily hopped out of the van. She went inside, grabbed a cart and followed her mothers instructions.

"Hey Lily." Oliver's voice came up behind her. "How are you doing?"

"Um. Fine." Lily heard her phone beep letting her know Miley did leave a message.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, shopping?" Lily said.

"Oh. Yeah." Oliver looked at the ground. "We haven't hung out in a while. We should sometime. I miss being friends with you."

"Yeah." Lily rolled her eyes when she looked away. "Sure."

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Oliver asked.

"I guess." She shrugged. "Why are you even talking to me right now?"

"Because we should still be friends." He kept walking with her through the isles. "Miley called me."

"She called me too, but I didn't answer."

"She broke up with me."

"What?" Lily stopped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He looked down and started frowning. "That's why I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I just thought maybe could try being friends again since there really wasn't any reason or anything for us to not be and I just-"

"It's okay." Lily smiled at him. "You don't need to explain. Do you wanna go to the beach or something?"

"Sure. I'll come pick you up around 6?"

"Sure." Lily gave him a big hug and they parted ways as her mom came up to her.

"I just saw Oliver." She said.

"Yeah. We're hanging out tonight." Lily grabbed a cereal box from the shelf.

"Oh, well I guess you'll miss spaghetti night." Her mom smiled at her.

"That's okay." She giggled.

"Let's get this finished so you're dad doesn't get grumpy." They walked down an aisle and grabbed a few things on the list. "You know how he hates to have spaghetti night start late."

Lily and her mom finished up at the store and got back to the house quickly. Spaghetti night started at 5 for everyone else, but Lily just sat in her room. She listened the Miley's message, but couldn't bring herself to dial her number. Instead, she hit Jacksons speed dial and waited for his answer.

"Hello beautiful." His voice rang through the phone.

"Hey handsome." She smiled and curled up in her bed. "I have a question."

"Yes, my good looks are natural."

"Shut up." Lily giggled. "Seriously though. Is it a bad idea if I hang out with Oliver tonight? We ran into each other today and he said he missed being my friend. And he also told me that Miley broke up with him."

"Well, one, Miley called him after we talked and she must have dumped him then." Jackson's tone got suddenly cold. "And two, why would you want to hang out with Oliver? He's the reason you and Miley were fighting in the first place and he was the one who ditched you before they were even going out."

"Are you jealous?" Lily sat up in her bed and stood up like she was talking to him face-to-face.

"Do I need to be?"

"This was a mistake asking you." She spat out. "I'll call you later."

"Don't hang-" But she already shut her phone.

Oliver was her friend, and as far as she knew he was the same guy she'd known since kindergarten. Just because her boyfriend was jealous of her having guy friends didn't mean she couldn't do what she wanted. She slipped on her comfiest clothes and pulled her hair into a messy bun just as Oliver pulled in the driveway.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

"Hey Oliver." Lily said as she got in his car. "Can we do something other than the beach?"

"Wanna get a burger?" Oliver started pulled away from her house and sped off towards Pete's Burger Joint. "So have you talked to Miley?"

"No." Lily sighed. "I don't know what to say to her. She said she wanted me to call her so I guess I should talk to her but I just don't want to."

"What did she do that she needs to apologize for?" Oliver asked.

"Well," Lily hesitated. She didn't want to blame Oliver for her problems. "We've kind of been fighting because I went out with Jackson and she was ditching me for-"

"Me." He piped in. "I know. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just thought that I would be able to date Miley and still have my two best friends. Obviously that didn't work out so well."

"Yeah." Lily laughed. Oliver parked and they walked up to Pete's. Inside, they each got double cheese burgers with everything and a fountain drink and found a booth by the window.

"So this is nice." Lily said as she took a bite out of her burger. "This is good."

"Yeah." He loved that he could just hang out with Lily. It was always making out and having sex with Miley. He could never stuff his face with a burger or talk with his mouth full. That's why he was so glad that he could be friends with Lily again. It's not like Miley made him stop hanging out with her, he just thought it would be weird since it was kind of his fault that Lily wasn't friends with her anymore. They finished their burgers with little speaking since most of the time their mouths were either stuffed with food or sipping from their drinks.

"So how's your mom?" Oliver asked when they were finished eating. "I saw her after we talked today. She kind of gave me the evil eye."

"Yeah," Lily laughed. "She doesn't really care much for people who stop talking to her daughter for no reason."

"I get it. You ready?" Oliver asked as he stood up to throw away their trays.

"Yeah." Lily stood up too and felt her phone buzz in her bag. "You go ahead, I'm gonna get this and I'll meet you outside."

"Got it." He nodded and left.

"Hello?" Lily said.

"Hey I'm glad I caught you." Miley chirped.

"Yeah me too."

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"I'm actually kinda busy." Lily said. "I'm hanging out with Oliver."

"Oh." Miley's tone dropped. "So I guess you know everything by now?"

"Yeah." She sat back down in the booth. She looked out the window and Oliver flashed his lights at her. "He told me. I'm sorry that you guys didn't work out."

"Don't worry about it." Miley sighed. "So we should really talk sometime."

"Yeah. Do you want me to come over tomorrow for breakfast?" Lily stood up to walk out the door.

"Yes." Her voice rose again. "Come over at like 8." 

"Okay, I'll see you then." They said goodbye and hung up. Lily walked out to Oliver and got in the car. "Sorry."

"Was it her?"

"No." Lily lied. "It was my mom. She said to be home by midnight."

"Okay." Oliver turned towards her. "It's only 8. Do you wanna go watch a movie? I just got the new Sandler one."

"That was so funny." Lily nodded. "Definitely."

"Cool." Oliver cranked the radio playing some rap song or something and he sped off towards his house. When they arrived, the only lights on were the ones coming from his front hall and there were no cars in the driveway. Oliver turned the car off and they both went inside. A note was on the table.

"Went to grandma's. Money in the freezer. Be back Thursday." Oliver read. "I guess they left. I didn't even know they were going anywhere."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No way." Oliver went to the living room and Lily followed. "We never hang out and we really should."

"Alright." She said. Oliver put the DVD in and sat down next to Lily on the couch. The movie started and Oliver got up to make popcorn. When he came back Lily was almost in tears laughing. He sat down next to her. He put his arm around her. She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Lily said. "Oliv-"

Her words were cut off by Oliver sticking his tongue down her throat. She squealed and pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing?" Lily yelled. "How could you do that? You know I'm with Jackson and Miley JUST broke up with you!"

"You agreed to go on this date with me." Oliver snapped.

"Date?" She yelled as she walked to the hall to grab her things. "This is not a date. You said you wanted to hang out because we never talk anymore. This was a 'we should be friends again' thing."

"You know you like this." Oliver smiled. "I'm Smokin' Oken."

"You're a pig." Lily yelled and slammed his front door. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Hello?"

"Can you come get me?"


	7. Dead On Arrival

"Thank you." Lily said as she got into Miley's car. She walked to the grocery store parking lot a few blocks away from Oilver's.

"I thought you were with Oliver." Miley started driving towards her house.

"Well he said that something was going on with his family or something." Lily lied. "I told him I could get a ride."

"I'm glad you called me." She said. "Do you wanna sleep over? I mean you're already here and you can borrow my clothes."

"Yeah." Lily smiled. "I just have to call me mom and let her know."

"So Oliver told you everything?" Miley turned onto her road.

"I think so."

"Then I won't need to explain." Miley pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She turned to Lily and smiled. "I wanna apologize. I'm so sorry for everything. I was the one who told you to go for Jackson and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for just listening to me."

"Thank you." Lily reached out and gave Miley the first hug they'd shared in a while. "I'm really glad that all this happened. If it hadn't, we would probably would never be friends again."

"Do you wanna go watch a movie?" Miley started opening the door.

"Wait." Lily grabbed her arm. "I need to tell you something. Tonight, when I was hanging out with Oliver, he...he..."

"What? Spit it out." Miley waved her hands at Lily's face.

"He stuck his tongue down my throat." Lily said with her eyes closed.

"I'm not too surprised." She shrugged and got out of the car.

"Wait." Lily hopped out after her and followed her into the house. "You aren't surprised? Or mad?"

"Not really." Miley walked over to the kitchen and grabbed as much junk food as she could. "I found out that he cheated on me."

"Oh." Lily grabbed some of the food and set it down on the coffee table. "Sorry. I called him a pig."

"You're right." She laughed and shoved some chips in her mouth. "He's such a pig."

"Look who's talking." Lily laughed and nudged Miley in the rib. She grabbed the remote and flipped on a movie. Lily heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Miley." Jackson said as he hit the bottom of the steps. "Lily?"

"Hey." She blushed. Jackson came over and kissed Lily on the top of her head then walked in front of the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Miley sassed. She pushed him away as he tried to sit on her. "Don't sit on me."

"Don't sit on me." Jackson mocked as he made his way to the stairs. "I'm going back upstairs."

"Good." Miley stuffed some more food into her mouth. "Breaking up makes me eat."

"Should I tell Jackson about Oliver?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Why not? It's not like you did anything."

"True." Lily leaned back and finally relaxed. They movie they were watching was some romantic one. She leaned forward to get a pretzel and looked over at Miley. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were all red and puffy. Lily put her arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Oliver." Miley sobbed. "This movie. My hormones. My life."

"Oh." Lily said. "So is it that time of the month?"

"It should be." She sobbed again. "I was supposed to get it days ago."

"What?" Lily let go of Miley. "You're late? How late?"

"I don't know, like a week." Miley finally realized what she was hinting at. "No. I can't be. It's not possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She furrowed her brow. "I've been really stressed so maybe that's it."

"Yeah." Lily nodded and relaxed back onto the couch. "Just let me know if it comes in the next few days so I don't have to worry."

"No need." Miley stiffened. "I think I just got it. Excuse me."

Miley stood up and shuffled upstairs. Once the bathroom door was shut, Jackson quietly made his way downstairs. Lily was sitting with her head tilted back and she sighed. Jackson walked slowly to her, leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead. She jumped and smacked him on the nose. He clutched it and tilted his head back.

gMy nose!" Jackson sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of napkins. Blood dripped down his hand. "I think you broke it."

"I'm so sorry." Lily rushed over to him. "Tilt you're head forward. The blood will rush out instead of back in. I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Jackson looked at the napkin. "I think it stopped. Did it?"

"Let me see." Lily lifted his chin. She grabbed another napkin and wiped the blood off of his upper lip. She smiled. He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jackson leaned in and their lips touched.

Lily could taste blood on his lips. His hands snaked around her waist and hers around his neck. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she fell into him. Lily pulled away from him quickly.

gI have to tell you something." 

Jackson's arms slipped from her waist. "What?"

gOliver tried to kiss me tonight."

"What?" Jackson took a step away from her.

"Please don't be mad at me." Lily put her hand on his shoulder. "I left immediately after he stuck his slimy tongue down my throat. It was disgusting."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Jackson face was twisted and red and he was breathing heavy.

"You look hot when you're angry." She smirked and stepped closer to him.

"Stop it." Jackson's frown turned to a smile and he cupped her face. "I'm not mad at you. He's the idiot here. You didn't like it did you?"

"Hell no." Lily cringed. "It was like his tongue was having a seizure in my mouth. Nothing like your kisses."

"Good." Jackson leaned in and kissed her. Miley jumped down the stairs and cleared her throat loudly.

"Can you back upstairs Jackson?" Miley sat down on the couch. "This is a Miley-Lily weekend. Meaning NO JACKSON!"

"Sorry babe." Lily smiled and sat next to Miley. "She's right."

"Whatever." Jackson stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Lil? If you wanna have a good time, I'll be in my room." He smiled and winked. Miley cringed.

"Gross." Miley pretended to vomit. "It came, by the way."

"Good." Lily leaned back and relaxed. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry." She flipped off the TV and jumped from her seat. "Mani pedi time?"

"For sure." Lily followed her up to her room. "My nails are so sick looking and I need a pedicure more than I need my roots touched up."

"That's saying a lot." Miley joked.


	8. Carpal Tunnel Of Love

"I don't care what you say dad." Lily could hear Jackson yelling from the driveway. "I'm not going back to that school!"

Jackson rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even see Lily until she walked right in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"My dad's an ass." Jackson jumped into his car and Lily followed. "He's making me go back to that school. I hate it there. I'm too stupid to go to school."

"Jackson." Lily touched his arm and he quickly snapped away and started the car. "You're not stupid."

"Yes I am." He sighed as he sped out of the driveway. "Maybe you should just go home."

"You forgot didn't you?" Tears filled Lily's eyes. Today was their 3 month anniversary. Jackson promised they'd go to Jem's since they hadn't been since their first real date. "I can't believe you."

"Oh my god, Lily, I'm so sorry." Jackson pulled the car over and grabbed Lily's hand. "I'm so sorry I forgot. My dad's been ragging on me about school and Miley's getting in all this drama about Oliver and Rico's working me to the bone. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You said that last month, too." Lily pulled away from him. "Just take me back to your house. I'll just hang out with Miley."

"I'm so sorry." He kept his eyes on her. "We can still go out. I did make the reservation. I promise I did. I just forgot it was today. I really am sorry."

"I get it. You're sorry." She kept her face towards the window, even though she knew he was watching her. "Just take me back to your house."

"Fine." Jackson started the car and drove back to their house in quiet. When he parked in the driveway he turned the car off but neither of them moved. "At least consider going. I can't waste a reservation that was so hard to get. If you don't, I'll have to take Miles and that's gross."

"I'll think about it." Lily let a small laugh out and exited the car. Jackson followed. "Do you know where Miley is?"

"Yeah." He opened the door for her and sat down on the couch. "She's in her room. I gotta go to Rico's. I'll call you on my break."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." She quickly ran up to the door and slowly opened it. "Miley?"

"Did he buy it?" She was on her bed reading and popped up to greet Lily with a hug.

"He's so gullible." Lily stepped into Miley's closet and changed into her normal jeans and a tee. "You changed the reservations right?"

"Check." She grabbed the notebook on her desk and put a check next to 'fool Jackson' and 'Reservation Changes'. "Did you finalize the guest list?"

"Done." Lily sat on the bed as Miley checked another thing of the list. "Jackson is gonna be so stumped!"

The two girls laughed and thought about their plan. Miley, her dad, and Rico were to get Jackson angry so he would forget that he was supposed to take Lily out for their anniversary which happened to land on Jacksons 20th birthday. Then, knowing that Jackson had in fact made the reservations at Jem's, Miley called and changed them to a larger group to throw Jackson a surprise party. Miley and her dad would go to the restaurant to meet his guests early, and Lily would give in to Jacksons begging and let him take her to Jem's, pulling the whole plan together.

"Thank you for helping me out with this." Lily stood up and walked over to her best friend. "I'm so glad that we got over everything and we can be friends again."

"I invited Oliver." Miley cowered, afraid Lily would hit her.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you." She stepped back. "I thought you said you invited Oliver. I hope I'm not getting sick or something."

"It was an accident." Miley started pacing her room. "He came up to me at the beach yesterday and then we started talking and we came back to my house because I knew no one would be here and then we talked on the couch and then we talked in my room, and then we started kissing and I don't know why I did it."

"Wait a second." Lily pulled her down on the bed next to her. "You did what with him?"

"Well we were talking about everything and his mom found out about how he was cheating on me." She stood up again and started pacing. "His mom told him he had to talk to me about it, so we did. Then after we talked, we started laughing and remembering. Then suddenly we were kissing. We heard someone pull up to the house so we went upstairs. It was just a heat of the moment thing."

"How many times did this happen?"

"Once." Miley stopped and looked at the blond. "Only that one time. But then we started talking and I mentioned the party to him. I felt kinda bad and I was hoping maybe this would help get us back together."

"You want to be with him again?" Lily rolled her eyes. "He cheated on you and then he stuck his tongue down my throat!"

"I know," she said with a guilty look on her face. "He's still Oliver though. We've both had all of our firsts together. First kiss, first date, first French kiss, first time going all the way; everything. What have I done? This is all my fault! I'm going to ruin Jacksons party and he'll never forgive me."

"It's okay Miley." Lily put her arm around her. "I get how you still have feelings about Oliver. It's not like you can forget everything you two have been through. I guess he can come. Just make sure he stays away from Jackson. He'll probably kick his ass if he can get near him."

"Yeah, you're right." Miley giggled a little. "He was pretty pissed when he found out what Oliver did to you and how he cheated on me. I should probably go over to to see him and warn him a little."

"Good idea. I'm gonna go down to Rico's and keep the plan going." The two girls got up and parted ways. Miley drove to Oliver's house and found him sitting at his window. He was staring off in no direction in particular and didn't notice her until she was standing right in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Oliver stepped aside and helped Miley climb into his room. "What's up?"

"I wanna talk to you about tonight." She sat down on his bed and he followed her.

"You don't want me to come do you?"

"No, I want you there." She smiled at him. "I just wanted to talk about it. You're going to want to stay away from Jackson and Lily. He's not really good at letting things go or forgiving people too easily."

"Understandable." He nodded. "Can we talk about what happened?"

"What about it?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Miley put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "The other day just felt right. Like we're meant to be together. Like nothing in the world is wrong when I'm with you."

"I feel the exact same way." They couple laid down in his bed and sat in silence for a few minutes. "Can we just lay here forever?"

"Only until 6." She laughed. "We have to be a Jem's at 7 and I'll need to change. But until then, sure."

"Good."

"Jackson!" Rico's voice shrilled from across the beach.

"What now?" Jackson groaned. "I'm doing everything you're asking me to. I cleaned both the bathrooms twice, cleaned the nacho dispenser, and I cleaned the dumpster. What else do you want?"

"I was just going to let you know that you can take your break early since Lily just got here," Rico smirked while he walked towards him, "But since you're so into cleaning, you're just going to have to wait. Muahahahaha!"

"You're such a little twerp." Jackson turned from him to see his beautiful girlfriend bounce to the shack. "Hello beautiful."

"I'm still upset." She said with a frown. "I haven't decided if I'm going to forgive you yet. Maybe you can talk me into it?"

"Does there have to be a lot of talking?" Jackson raised one eyebrow suggestively.

"Knock it off perv." Lily gave him a little nudge and pulled him in for a kiss. "Mmm. You taste like hot dog."

"Can I get you a fresh one?" He handed her a plate with the words 'forgive me' were spelled out with small pieces of hot dog.

"You're so cheesy." She said as she popped a piece in her mouth.

"Have you thought about tonight?"

"I did."

"And..?"

"I haven't decided." Lily finished her hot dog and stood from her stool at the shack. "I'm gonna go back to my house. If you want to beg and plead for me to go out to dinner with you, you can."

"Don't count on it." He joked and leaned over the counter for a kiss. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"We should go Oliver." Miley glanced at the clock. 6:15. "Fifteen minutes ago."

"If we have to." Oliver groaned and got out of his bed. He stood up and quickly pulled on his outfit for the evening.

"Well don't you look dapper." She sat up in the bed and covered herself with his covers. "I need to get back to my house to get dressed. If you come with you're gonna have to either stay in the car or sneak into the house."

"Well I could sneak in." Oliver raised in a eyebrow suggestively and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say that staying in the car would be the best thing right now." She slipped out of his grip and pulled on her clothes. "I'll head out the window, you meet me out front."

"Sounds good."

Miley jumped out of the window and bolted to her car before Oliver's mom could see her. She hopped in her car and drove back to the front of his house. She watched him as he hopped out of his house and into her car.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Lily!" Her fathers voice roared down the hallway to her room. She was putting on her 'Perfect Pink Pucker' lip gloss. Her hair was curled perfectly and pulled half up. She pinned it back with a clip her grandmother gave her. Her new dress was knee length and vibrant red. "Lily!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She checked to make sure her pin was perfect and her dress was straight. She walked out to her front door and saw Jackson standing there in a suit. He looked so hansom. "I can't believe you're wearing a suit!"

"Me neither." He smiled and gave her a hug to be modest in front of her father. "You ready?"

"Yes." She said and turned to her dad. "I'll be home tomorrow, Daddy. Miley asked if I could stay over after my date. Is that okay?"

"I guess." He gave her a kiss on the head. "Have fun, Pumpkin."

"Love you, Daddy." Lily turned and followed Jackson out to his car. "Miley really did invite me over, by the way. Don't be expecting anything."

"I know." He started the car and drove towards Jem's. "I am really sorry about earlier. I just really don't see college as a place I want to go back to."

"Don't think about that tonight." She put her hand on his and smiled. "The only thing you need to worry about now is being with me."

"You're right." Jackson turned into the parking lot. "It's just that, everyone forgot my birthday."

"I didn't." Lily smiled and pulled a small box out of her purse. "Happy birthday Jackson."

"Now I remember why I love you." He took the box and gave her a peck on the cheek. The box was gold wrapped with a blue ribbon tied around it. He opened it and found a sliver Rolex watch. His jaw dropped. "Wow. You really shouldn't have. How long did you have to save up for this?"

"Three months. Plus a loan from my parents. It was so worth it." She took the box and lifted the watch out of it. After placing it on his wrist, she pulled a small envelope from her purse. "But there's one more thing."

"There's not a bill in here is there?" He laughed and opened the envelope. A small piece of plastic fell into his lap. The symbol for the Hyatt Hotel was the first thing he saw. "What's this for?"

"Dessert." Lily smiled and pulled Jackson into a kiss. "We should go in. I'm starving."

"Let me get your door." He hopped out of the car and ran to her door. "The way malady."

"Why thank you kind sir." She grabbed his hand and they walked into the restaurant. Lily let him to the private dinning room they had booked for his surprise. The lights were off just like planned.

"Where are we going?" Jackson questioned. "Don't we need to be seated?"

"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on as everyone yelled.

"What's this?" Jackson smiled and turned to Lily.

"You're party." She led him into the group of people to be seated at the head of the long dining table. "Miley and I planned the whole thing. We wanted to surprise you. Oh, and by the way, you're dad's okay with you not going back to school. We set the whole thing up."

"You're amazing." He kissed her quickly and went to great his friend and family.

"I can't believe we pulled this off!" Miley squealed as she hugged her best friend. "I know how bad you are at keeping secrets."

"Shut up!" Lily nudged her and laughed. "Hello Oliver."

"Hey." He smiled slightly. "Umm. I'm gonna go...somewhere else."

"Good idea." Lily frowned. "I still can't believe you invited him. You should probably warn Jackson."

"You're his girlfriend."

"You invited Oliver."

"Ugh." Miley rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right. I'll be right back."

Miley strolled over the Jackson and linked arms with him. She pulled him over to the corner to have the private conversation.

"Thank you so much for this Miles." He smiled and gave her a big hug.

"It was Lily's idea." She said modestly. "I need to tell you something..."

"Go on." He nodded.

"I kind of brought someone with me." She nodded her head towards Oliver. "I'm really sorry and I can explain."

"I don't really wanna know right now." Jackson sighed. "I'm in a good mood and I'm looking forward to a good night. You can explain later."

"Thank you." Miley lightly punched him in the arm. "You're the best bro ever."

"You're the second best sister." He laughed and she punched him harder. "Ouch! I was kidding!"

"I know." She hugged him and walked back over to Oliver. _He's so dead,_ thought Jackson.

"Jackson?" Lily said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We're gonna get seated now and start ordering."

"Okay." Jackson leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I can't stop thinking about tonight."

Lily shivered from his warm breath on her neck. She kissed him and led him back to his seat. She couldn't wait for this party to end so she could be alone with him. She wanted them to have a great night together before she gave him news that would change everything.

* * *

AHHH. Finally a new chapter. I really needed to go back and edit the previous once. It really got me thinking about this and how to continue. I think I've decided. Hope you liked it.


	9. Golden

"Thanks dad." Jackson hugged his third to last guest to leave. He walked over to Miley and gave her a hug as well. "Thanks for all of this. It was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, bro." She ruffled his hair and said goodbye to him and Lily. "If my dad asks, I'm at your house."

"If _my_ dad asks, I'm at _your_ house." Lily winked. She was ready to be alone with Jackson and she had used every muscle in her body to keep from pulling him into the coat closet for some fun the whole night. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Oliver."

"Bye." He looked at the floor. "Thanks for letting me come."

"Don't mention it." She turned to Jackson as the couple walked out of the restaurant. "So...Are you too tired to go to your next party?"

"There's another party?" His shoulders dropped and he yawned. "Where?"

"In my pants." Lily smiled. "But seriously. I'm really ready to go."

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson quickly grabbed his and Lily's things and pulled her out to his car. "I'm so ready for that."

Jackson took the fastest route he knew to get to the hotel. He had been there a few times when Hannah needed to stay out of sight and turn back into Miley, but he'd never been there for something like this. He pulled into the lot and helped Lily out. He whisked her to the elevator and she pressed the button for the 10th and top floor. He couldn't resist any longer. He pulled her hips to his and starts kissing her, hard. His tongue caressed her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. She moaned quietly into his mouth. They heard the bell ding signaling that they were at their floor.

They broke apart and tried to catch their breaths. Lily grabbed his arm and they ran towards the room she booked. She opened the door to expose a massive suite. The walls were a simple cream and the carpet was the same red as the bed sheets, which had been turned down already. The lights were dimmed and soft, slow music played through a small radio next to the bed. Jackson spotted a tray with some fruit sitting on the table, and next to it was a tray with champagne. So generic, yet so romantic.

"Excuse me for one moment." Lily whispered in his ear and exited into the bathroom. He walked over to the tray and poured two glasses, setting them next to the bed. He took off his tie and jacket and put them on a chair next to the table. The room was large, with a small kitchen, a living room area with a full couch and TV, and a large queen sized bed. He heard the door open and jumped to his feet to great her. She came out in a red see-through dress. It was floor length, but didn't have much fabric on it. The neckline dipped to just above her bellybutton and the edges were lined with soft red fur.

"Do you like?"

"I love you." Jackson slurred. He couldn't seem to catch his breath with this sight in front of him.

"Happy birthday." Lily smiled slyly and slowly walked over to him. She gently pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him with a leg on either side of his waist. His hands found their way up to her face and he pulled her into a kiss as he cupped her cheeks. Her lips were soft and he could taste her chap stick. Her hand slid up his chest to the top button of his shirt. She slowly started unbuttoning the shirt as he moved his hand up and down her back. Her dress became bunched and he quickly pulled it off of her. Her bare back was warm and made him even more anxious to connect with her. His shirt was finally off and his pants had been removed before he could realize what was happening.

With both of them in just their underwear, there was only a thin lining of fabric between them. Their hips crashed together and he felt himself growing harder and harder by the second. She moaned into his mouth as his hand mad its way to her panties. He rubbed her through the fabric, causing her to roll her hips around him. He smiled into her lips after seeing how much pleasure it caused her. She groaned and he decided he was ready. He slipped off his boxers and before he could even get his hand under the hem of her underwear, she slid her hand down to his member. She wrapped it around him and started pumping. She started slow at first, then sped up her pace. He began moaning out her name as he felt him self nearing the edge.

"Oh my god." His breathing was quick and heavy. "I'm...I'm..."

She put his penis into her mouth as he ran over the edge, bursting his load into her mouth. She swallowed and cleaned him up a little before returning to his mouth. She kept kissing him as she reached into the side table. She opened the drawer and pulled out a small package. After opening the package, she gently rolled the condom onto his penis.

"I need to be inside of you." Jackson whispered into her mouth.

"I need you inside of me." Lily's breath was warm against his lips.

Jackson smoothly flipped them over and slowly entered the blond. She shook as he pumped into her and their hips quickly matched pace. Her hand wrapped around his shoulders as her lips sucked on his neck. Sweat beads formed on their faces and they quickened their pace. Jacksons lips crashed into Lily's as he felt her walls close against his member. He was close. She was closer. He slowed down, antagonizing her so she'd beg for more.

"I'm almost there, Jackson." She moaned. "Don't stop now. Please."

"I love you so much." His lips brushed her neck and she shivered. She had reached her climax only seconds before him. Their bodies shook together and they stayed in the position for a few seconds more. Their sweat blended together and their hair stuck to their skin.

Jackson rolled off of her as they tried to catch their breaths. Jackson reached over her to get the drinks and handed one to her.

"To us." He said and clinked his glass against hers. They both tipped their glass and downed their drinks. "And to the best night of our lives. I love you with all my heart. Nothing could ever change that."

_Just wait, Lily thought, but she smiled at him and said, "I love you with all of my heart and I will never forget this. Ever."_

They kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Lily rolled onto her side and looked at the boy laying next to her. His blond hair was matted to his forehead. He was laying there naked, his chest rising slowly then deflating again. He sighed quietly and rolled onto his side to face her. His eyes slowly opened and his mouth spread into a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What time is it?" Jackson mumbled.

"It's only nine." Lily sat up and stretched. "Do you want to order breakfast?"

"The only thing I want for breakfast is you." He smiled and rolled onto her. His lips brushed her neck as his hands explored her body. "Can we just stay here for the day?"

"Check out is at 11." She lightly pushed him off of her. "I'm starving. Can we please have breakfast?"

"I guess." He groaned and stood up to pull his boxers on. "You wanna use the bathroom first? I can call down and order."

"Sounds good." She hopped up and went into the bathroom. She grabbed the hotel robe and wrapped it around herself. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. The news she had was tearing her up inside. "It's now or never."

"What's that?" She heard Jackson yell from the other room. "Did you say something?"

"Nope," Lily lied as she walked out of the bathroom. "I'm just talking to myself. Did you order?"

"Yup." Jackson wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I got you your favorite omelet. Last night was the best night. Thank you so much. For everything."

"It all worked out." She kissed him on the cheek and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes fell and her smile disappeared. "I need to tell you something. And I have a feeling it's going to change everything."

"Oliver!" Miley laughed and tried to push the boy off of her. "Stop! You know how I hate this! Stop it! Please?"

"You know you secretly like it." Oliver panted but stayed on top of the small brunette. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't worry." She propped herself on her elbows and kissed him. "Can we just talk for a little bit?"

"Of course." He got off of her and sat up against the back of the couch. "Talking would probably be a good thing right now."

"Why did you cheat on me?" Miley stopped smiling and looked him square in the eyes. "I really wanna know."

"I didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't cheat on you." He looked at his hands. "I told everyone I cheated on you to justify you dumping me. It was stupid and I'm not proud I did it. I know it hurt you and I know it hurt me. I'm so sorry."

Miley sat there staring at him with her eyes squinted. She didn't say anything or make any movements. She just sat there looking.

"I forgive you." She leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled away he looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"You just forgive me?" Oliver scooted away from her. "It's just that simple?"

"Yeah." Miley said. "Should it be harder? Should I throw something at you and storm out so we can have make-up sex later?"

"Well, that would seem more fit for the occasion." Oliver joked.

"I was upset when I heard from other people about your 'cheating,' but you came clean and I trust you now."

"Oh my god, you're the best girlfriend ever."

"I'm sorry Jackson." Lily walked over to him and put an arm around him. He was sitting on the bed with his head resting in his hands. "Hey, at least I'm not pregnant."

"I think I'd rather have that." Jackson sighed. "If you were, at least you'd be here."

"I wish my dad didn't get transferred." She put her head on his shoulder. "I only have one year of school left. They should just let me stay here with someone. I don't want to ruin my senior year by spending it somewhere new."

"You make a good point." He suddenly perked up. "What about staying with Miley? You could talk your parents into letting you stay here for you senior year. It would mess everything up if you left. They can't just take you away like that!"

"They can and they will." She frowned. "Besides, shouldn't we ask your dad and Miley about this?"

"I guess they may need to know." The couple sat in silence for a few minutes before Jackson stood and started picking up their things. "If we're going to plan a way for you to stay, we should probably start now."

"Jackson, it's not that easy." Lily said as she helped him pack their things. "I can't just tell them I want to stay and expect them to let me."

"Exactly!" He shouted. "That's why we need to talk to Miles and my dad to come up with a plan. Let's check out and get this going."

"I don't know." She grabbed their bags and they carried them into the elevator. "What if your dad or my parents don't go for it. Maybe the transfer will fall through. Maybe we should wait for a little while. There's still a month and a half before school starts."

"I don't want to wait."

"Think about it for a second, Jackson." Lily said as they stepped off the elevator and walked to the front desk. "If you go back to New York for school, we'll only be a few hours away from each other."

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." The receptionist said as she smiled at them. "Thank you for choosing The Hyatt."

"Thanks." Jackson said gruffly and quickly walked to the car. "I don't want to go to school. I told you that."

"Well it makes a little more sense than begging my parents." Lily mumbled. She didn't want to hurt Jacksons feelings, but she knew her parents would never agree to something like that. Especially if she was going to live at the Stewart's. Living in the same house with her boyfriend? 'No way!' she could just picture her parents yelling at her. "I guess we can try."

"Good." Jackson started the car and pulled onto the road towards his house. "Let's convince my dad first. If we get him after a workout and bribe him with chocolate, he may be a little softer to the idea."

"Shouldn't we ask Miley too?"

"She can be next. Then your parents." He put his hand up to Lily's face. "This will workout. I promise."

"I hope so." Lily sighed and turned to look out the window. _I'm going to miss this,_ she thought.

* * *

So this was really hard for me to write. My first sex scene that, at least on my opinion, actually sound like a sex scene. I have no experiences to base it off of, so it's proably actually shit. Plus I got writers block when it came to the thing that would change everything, so that probably sucks. I want honesty. Please. And it may be a while before i update again. It's getting harder for me to think of things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
